Obsession
by NJKJo
Summary: Someone becomes obsessed with Sam. Getting calls and messages everywhere, but he hides it. What will happen if he ignores it for to much longer? first SN Fic so please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own. **

**Hope you enjoy the story. Just to let you know, this isn't going to be a normal SPN Fic, but please give it a chance! You might like it. **

**---------------------------**

Dean and Sam walked into the hotel room and threw their gear onto the nearest bed. "Man, I can't believe you let that thing get away Sam!" Dean said frustratingly as he went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

"Well, it was kind of hard to go after it when my gun was on the other side of the room and I had just got thrown into a wall!" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Yeah and who's fault was that?"

"You know, you could have gone after it too Dean! It wasn't like I was holding you back."

"Whatever, I'm going to the bar. Try and see if you can figure out where the shape shifter is gonna hit next. It's not going to hit again until at least tomorrow, "Dean replied as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

"Oh, great!" Sam replied as the door slammed shut behind him. He walked over to his bag and grabbed some clothes out before heading to the bathroom to get a shower.

Ten minutes later he emerged from the bathroom and walked over to the bed to get his laptop only to find it already opened and on the table. "Huh, I could have sworn I left that one the bed," he mumbled.

Sam walked over and sat down at the table and was about to start researching when he saw a Microsoft Word minimized down at the bottom of the page. He pulled it up only to find a message written on it.

_Hello Sam,_

_I'm watching you. I have been for a while now. I can see you right now. I hope you're comfy because you're not leaving this town. I'm going to kill you. I don't want to, but it's my only choice because you see if I can't have you, no one can. Not even your brother. How is Dean by the way? _

"What the hell?!" Sam was about to get up when his phone rang. He read the 'unregistered,' but answered it anyway.

A voice that was blocked by a voice changer answered his hello when he picked up the phone. "Hello Sam. Did you get my message?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Oh, I'm your worst nightmare, Sammy,"

"What?!" Sam replied. His phone started to beep indicating he was getting another call. He looked at his phone and saw Dean's name come up on the screen. He ignored it and went back to the other caller though.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now who the hell is this?" Sam half yelled into the phone.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll let you answer Dean's call. I'll be watching you." The caller said before ending the call.

Sam sat down on the bed with his phone still in his hand. _'What the fuck was that' _he thought as his phone started to ring again. He looked down at the screen to see Dean's name come up again.

"Yeah?" Sam said as he answered the phone.

"Dude, you did you reject my call? I could have been dying!" Dean's voice came though.

"Dean, you went to a bar. How could you possibly be dying and if you _were_ dying you wouldn't have the strength to call me."

"Yeah whatever, so why did you reject my call?"

"I just hit the wrong button, so why are you calling?" he asked changing the subject quickly.

"Oh, right that. Well I'm on my way back. We have some major research to do here. There might be more than one of our slimy shedding friends around here. There were two attacks tonight at about the same time."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, Sam. You okay? You sound a little off."

"Yeah, fine. I'll start doing research now. I'll see you when you get here." He said cutting the call before Dean could say anything else.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam asked himself as he sat down on the computer saving the message before exiting out of it.

---------------------

**hope you liked it! please tell me if I should continue. Review please! Tnx for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was at the table researching when he heard the doorknob try to twist then a knock at the door. He shut his laptop before he got up and walked over to the door looking into the viewer before opening the door for Dean.

"Dude, why'd you lock the door?" Dean asked taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the nearest bed.

"I just…uh…I don't know, anyways," Sam said changing the subject before Dean could question him about it anymore and continued, "I've been doing some more research and I think I've found out where the two shape shifters are at. Two of the attacks were around the main sewer system, but the other three were around the same area. But they were about twenty blocks away from the other two attacks. So I went digging some more and found this really old, grimy abandoned house that's within at least walking distance of all three."

"Great work Sammy. Grab the bag and let's go hunt us some shape shifters," Dean said putting his jacket back on.

"R..right now? Why don't we wait, you know, until tomorrow or something?" Sam said as he glanced at the door and window before looking back at Dean.

"What is with you man? You've been acting weird every since I left for the bar. You sure your okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah, never better. You coming?" he asked as he grabbed the bag filled with the weapons and started walking toward the door. "Get a grip! It's just a stupid letter,' he mumbled to himself.

"Okay, let's go," Dean said and followed him out the door.

------------------------

They grabbed a couple of guns filled with silver bullets and made their way into the abandoned house. The house was dark, murky, and cold. The place was filled with insects and small animals crawling all over the place.

"Sam, you take the upstairs, I got down here," Dean said as Sam started to climb the stair, "Hey, be careful!"

"Yeah, you too," Sam called back as he made his way up the stairs slowly.

Sam was almost done he had one more room to check and all he had come across so far was some rats and the shed skin. He made his way to the last room and opened the door slowly looking around. He stepped in making his way to the closet.

He mentally counted to three before he yanked the door opened only to have more rats run out and across his feet. "Man, I sure hope Dean's having better luck than I am," he grumbled as he made his way to the door.

As he was walking out the door he came face to face with a man in about his mid-thirties. Sam quickly shined the flashlight in the man's eyes waiting for the flicker before going to his gun. But before he could aim the gun toward the shape shifter's heart the thing beat him to it and threw his gun across the room before punching Sam in the jaw making him fly back a little.

They started to fight, throwing punches and kicks at each other. Sam tried to get close enough to reach his gun, but every time he tired the shape shifter would kick the gun away.

The Shape shifter got the upper hand and had Sam down on the floor and was about to kick Sam in the chest when a gun shot rang out. Sam looked up to see the creature falling to the ground and a figure running out of the room before kicking Sam's gun toward him.

Seconds later Dean ran into the room and surveyed the sight before helping Sam up to his feet. "Nice work, Sammy. Now we got one to go. We take care of that one tomorrow and we'll be good to leave the crap hole town."

"Yeah," Sam answered distantly as he picked up his weapon and flashlight before following Dean back out the door and to the car.

As soon as they walked into the room Sam noticed his laptop. "Dean I gotta look something up first, you go ahead and take the first shower," he said as he walked over toward his now opened laptop.

He waited until Dean was in the bathroom and could hear the water running before he opened the minimized document.

_Hello again,_

_Now just because I saved you tonight from that shape shifter doesn't mean that I'm not going to kill you. I want you to myself, Sammy. I am going to have my way with you, then I __**will**__ kill you. Watch your back. Until then Sammy-boy. _

"What the hell is with this person?" Sam mumbled. He heard the shower shut off and he quickly saved the document before closing the computer and laying down on the bed before the bathroom door opened.

"Sam? I thought you were looking stuff up."

"Oh, yeah, I am. I just… gotta um…take a shower first," he quickly replied as he grabbed some close and went into the bathroom and shut the door before Dean could say anything else to him.

**AN: I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and for reading my story. If anyone has any suggestions for this story don't hesitate to tell me. thnx again and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dean sat down on the bed after Sam shut the bathroom door and the shower turned on. "What the hell is the matter with him?" he muttered searching for the remote to the TV.

Just as he was about to turn the TV on, ringing filled his ears. He grabbed Sam's phone off the table and looked at the 'unregistered' showing up across the screen. "Who the hell would call Sam from an unregistered number?" He asked as he opened the phone up.

Before he could even say hello the blocked voice started to talk into the phone. "Hello Sam, did you read my message on your computer yet? I haven't been able to watch and see yet."

"Who the fuck is this? What messages have you been sending Sam?" Dean yelled out over the phone.

"Oh, I see I'm talking to Dean, then. You know it's rude to answer another person's phone without permission. And I guarantee Sam didn't give you his permission, did he?"

"Whoever the hell this is, I don't need Sam's permission to answer a fucking phone, even if it is his. And another thing, you better stay the hell away from my brother!"

"No, Dean. I can't, because you see, Sam can't be around anyone but me. I don't care if it's just you, Sam can't have anyone! I **will** keep watching him, and I **will** have my way with him, and then I **will **kill him, whether you like it or not!"

"Listen here, psycho! If you **ever**, touch a single hair on my brother's head, I'll kill you!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah, well we'll just see about that now won't we?" the caller said and then hung up.

Dean threw the phone onto the bed and went over to the table and sat down. He opened up Sam's laptop and began searching for the messages that the caller had mentioned.

He wasn't finding anything until he came across two documents label as 'untitled'. He opened both of them and read them. By the time he got done reading them he realized the shower had been turned off.

"Sam! Sammy! Get out here!" Dean yelled as he got up from the table, not bothering to close the documents, and stood, waiting for Sam to come out.

A second later Sam walked out in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "What, Dean?"

"I wanna know everything, and I want to know it now!"

"Dean, what are you talk-" Sam said as he stopped in mid-sentence as his computer caught his eye. "What, were you doing on my computer?"

"Oh, I don't know, reading the messages that you psycho friend left you after I got off the phone with him," he replied sarcastically.

"Dean-" Sam started to say, but was cut off by Dean.

"No, Sam! How could you not tell me that a psycho killer is after you? You get a phone call and some messages telling you that someone wants to kill you, you tell someone! You don't just hide it and hope it goes away Sam!"

"It's no big deal, Dean, really."

"Oh, it's no big deal, right? Someone is sending you messages and telling you they're gonna have their way with you, then kill you. Yeah that's usually when you bring out the keg and throw a party, right?"

"Dean, you're blowing this way out of proportion. You're being way to overprotective."

"Oh, I'm being overprotective, huh? Well let's just see how you are after that psycho gets a hold of you," Dean yelled as he walked to the door.

Before he could get his hand on the doorknob and open the door, a shot rang out.

**AN: Wow, thnx again for all the wonderful reviews. Let me kno how you think the story is coming along. Tnx for reading and please review. And sorry for the short chapter I'll try to make the next one longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

As the shot rang out and glass from the window shattered, Sam dropped to the floor with his hands over his head. He waited for another shot, but none came.

"Dean! You okay?" Sam yelled out as he started to get up.

"Yeah, you?" Dean replied getting up holding his left shoulder.

"What's wrong with your arm? Did that shot get you?" he asked walking over toward him.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just a graze."

"Here, sit down and let me get the first-aid kit."

Sam walked over and grabbed the kit out of the duffel bag and walked back over to Dean and waited for him to take off his jacket.

As he was patching up the graze, he kept trying to say something to Dean about what just happened, but every time he opened his mouth, nothing came out. His tongue wouldn't form the words.

As he tried again to from the words, Dean beat him to it. "I'm sorry, Sam." Dean said as he got up and started pacing.

"Sorry for what?" Sam asked as he started to pack the kit back up.

"For being an idiot! I was just going to leave you here and go get some air cause I got mad. And you would have been left here with a psycho killer on your hands. Plus the spree killer out there!"

"One, it was as much my fault Dean. I mean I did hide it from you. And Two, it was the same person."

"Same person? Who was the same person?" Dean asked confused.

"Whoever is, I guess you would call it stalking? The one that is doing all this is the one that just shot at us."

"What? How do you know?"

"Cause they just sent me a text," Sam said holding up his phone revealing the text.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled as he punched the wall.

"Dean, calm down, okay?"

Dean kept pacing for about two more minutes before he turned to Sam and asked what the text had said.

"Uh, 'Hello, Sam. Hope you didn't get hurt by my bullet. Let's just say it's a warning. I'm watching you, and if you try and leave this town, even this hotel, I will kill you. Say hi to your brother for me. Until next time…'"

"Dude, you know if this wasn't so serious I would be laughing my ass off!" Dean said giving a little laugh.

"Thanks, Dean. Nice to know you find this funny," he replied sarcastically.

"Come on Sammy. How many men can say they have a psycho killer stalking them? I bet your one of the first," Dean said trying to lighten the mood of things.

"Dean, all kidding aside, what are we gonna do about this. I mean this person is obviously serious…" Sam said trailing off at the end.

Sam hoped Dean didn't catch the desperation in his voice. He was scared, he hated to admit it, but he was. At first he just thought it was some kind of joke or something, but it kept getting more serious by the hour. I mean whoever this was had just shot at them.

He wanted know that Dean would take care of things like he always did, but he didn't want to just flat out ask it. Then he would be letting Dean know that he was terrified about what was going on and he didn't want that. He just wanted to know if he was going to be okay. He just wanted to know if Dean would stop this person and save him like Dean was always doing.

Dean looked at Sam, reading his eyes before answering. "Don't worry about it, Sammy. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

Even though Dean knew that he was scared now, which Sam knew Dean would have picked up on immediately after he looked into his eyes, Sam felt safer. Even though he didn't want Dean to know, he still felt better knowing that Dean was going to take care of things like he always did and always would.

**AN: Okay i kno cheezy ending for this chapter, but it gets better in the next chapter i promise! thnx again for all the wonderful reviews they keep me into writing the next chapter! again thnx for readin n please review! hope you like the story so far. n im workin on making the chapters longer i promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Sam woke up to a knock on the door. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the door slowly. He opened the door, but saw no one there. As he was about to close the door he saw a piece of paper taped to the door.

He took another quick look around before grabbed the paper and closing the door. As soon as he opened the note he knew who it was from right away.

_Hello Sam,_

_I bet you feel safe now that you told your brother huh? He can't stop me Sammy. _

_No one will stop me. No one __**can**__. I'm going to get to you. I'm still going to kill you. _

_Trust me, no one can get in my way. I'll kill __**them**__ if they do. Until then…_

"That another note from him?" Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Dean's voice. He didn't realize that he had woken up yet.

Sam looked over at him sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes. He slowly walked back over to the beds and handed the note to Dean. Sam sat there and watched him as he read it then balled it up as he finished reading it and threw it down.

Then it hit him. Dean was scared. Sam rarely saw that look on his face, but when it was there it meant he was scared and didn't know what to do. That right there just made him more scared. If Dean was scared you knew it was something serious.

"What does this psycho have cameras in here or something?" Dean said.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Sam muttered softly.

"This person is really starting to piss me off!" Dean yelled as he headed toward the bathroom. "Don't leave this room!" he yelled again as he closed the door.

Sam lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

When Sam opened his eyes it was darker outside. He didn't understand how he slept that long and especially how Dean would let him sleep that long.

As Sam sat up he realized the bathroom door was still closed.

"Dean?" he called out. "Dean!" he said louder.

He looked toward the table for his phone, but it was gone. Now he defiantly knew something was up. Dean would never take his cell phone or leave without telling him.

Sam was about to get up when he couldn't move his feet. He looked down toward the end of the bed and found both his feet chained to the bed. How in the world they were chained to the bed Sam had no clue. He guessed that it was hooked down up underneath the bed or something.

About that time he heard the bathroom door open and a figure stepped out.

**AN: Okay I'm so sorry for not updating sooner and that this chapter is so short, but the next one will be longer and up sooner I promise! Okay so I didn't really like this chapter so if you don't like it just remember I don't either. If you wanna put in any requests on what should happen to sam or if the psycho should be female or male or anything else just review and tell me. I'll most likely use your requests! Thnx again for reading and please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Pete is the guy that went out to celebrate with Jess and Sam on Halloween. The guy that went to get more shots. Just so you won't be confused. **

Sam couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who the figure was. He couldn't believe that Pete would this to him. He used to be such a nice guy. He had even gone out to celebrate with Jessica and him on Halloween that night. 

"Let me guess, you're wondering why it's me? Am I right? Huh?" Pete said sarcastically. 

"What did you do with Dean?" 

"He's still breathing if that's what you're wondering. It was a bitch getting him out of this hotel room. Had to knock him out. It was a good thing I drugged you actually. With the way he was yelling I'm surprised he didn't wake people up." he said with a small laugh. 

"Where is he?" Sam repeated. 

"That's for me to know." 

"Fine, then why are you doing this? I mean you have to have a reason for killing me."

"You wanna know why! Huh?" he started screaming as he got closer to me. He grabbed a knife from the table and walked toward Sam. Pete cut Sam's t-shirt off then dragged the knife across his bare chest leaving a dark red line of blood.

"Jessica," he finally responded, "she was always so beautiful. We were friends way before she even knew you! I loved her! She was the girl of my dreams! Then you had to come along and take her from me! But that wasn't all! You killed her! You took her away from me!" Pete was screaming by now. 

Pete kept screaming; the words kept spilling out of his mouth until it finally just got to him. He got so enraged that he just snapped. He took the knife still clutched in his hand and brought it down to stab Sam in the chest. 

Right before Pete was about to plunge the knife into Sam's chest a shot rang out. Pete dropped onto the floor with a puddle of blood pouring out around him. Sam looked up to expect Dean standing there. Except Dean was no where in sight. Instead another figure stepped out from the bathroom. This figure shocking him even more than Pete. 

**AN: **okay I'm sooo sorry this is another short chapter and it took so long. I've just been busy with school. I would have added more but I have to go to class. So I promise I WILL have another chapter, a longer chapter up tomorrow or the day after that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked up to see Cassidy, a hunter that they had met almost a year ago

Sam looked up to see Cassidy, a hunter that they had met almost a year ago. She had seemed like a really nice person, but they were warned not to get involved with any hunts with her or anything. Since then they had avoided her. They saw her occasionally and talked to know a little about her, but not that much. 

Sam just looked at her as she left her arm with the gun fall to her side as she walked closer to Sam. Sam just looked at her as she came closer. 

"Hello, Sam. Have you been enjoying my messages?" she asked.

"Wait, if you sent the messages then what about Pete?" Sam asked confusedly. 

"Oh him, he had a grudge against you for some girl or something. I just used him to get to you." She said with a smirk. 

"And why did you want to get to me?" 

"I told you Sam, if I can't have you no one can."

"So you killed Pete so he wouldn't kill me just so you could kill me?" 

"Well that and I wanted to have some fun before I killed you."

"What did you do with Dean?" Sam asked.

"Now, let's not let him ruin our fun. Come on, we can have fun without him." she said as she got closer to Sam. She had a smirk on her face the entire time. She set the gun on the table before grabbing the knife that Pete had. 

"So, why? Why are you so obsessed with me?" Sam asked. 

Cassidy smirked more as she got on the bed with Sam. "Because you're tall. Come one Sam! You're supposed to be the ruler of the dark side! You opened the gates of Hell. You're a psychic, or maybe it's because you have demon blood inside you." 

Sam's face tensed as she said the last part. How did she know that? Sam hadn't even told Dean about that, how did some random hunter know that?

"How did you know that?"

"Oh, you mean about the demon blood?" she asked as she smiled widely, "I have my ways. I want you, but I can't have you. So I'm going to kill you. And I always get what I want Sam. So you will die."

"How do you always get what you want when you have to go to the second choice?"

"Shut up! No one asked you to speak! You only speak when you're spoken to!" She yelled. 

She grabbed Sam's chin tightly with her right hand as she kissed him. Sam tried to pull away, but she only held onto him tighter. When she pulled away she got off of him and walked over toward her bag on the floor. She dug around until she pulled out a roll of duck tape. She walked back over to Sam as she pulled a piece of it off and climbed back onto the bed. She placed the tape over Sam's mouth.

"Like I said Sam, I always get what I want." 

**AN: **okay this is short I know! I'm sorry! My computer froze so I had to rewrite the whole thing over and I lost half off what I wrote. Plus I wanted to get yalls opinion before I wrote more! So I do have an excuse! I want to know what yall think should happen. I might use it I might not. it all depends. But I do want to kno! I can't update until at least Monday tho! Srry! Thnx for reading and please review. And srry! 


End file.
